Bulletproof Heart
by Oh Well Moo
Summary: The Killjoys find a girl in the desert, shes burned, thirsty, an seriously persed erf. rated for laungage/dialog/violence. summary is horrible. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Look Alive

A/N;Yaaaaay, new story. The m rating is only for languadge. Not even sur it would live up to it.

I dont own the killoys, dr.d, the trans am, the dracs or BL/ind. And I in no way plan to kidnap gerard way and hold him hostage in my closet.

Party Poison kicked the tire of the killjoys trans am one lat time before dejectedly joining his friends on the side of the road. The junked car had broken down completely since it had taken those last few blasts from the Drac's lazers. It was getting old fast.

"This blows." Jet star announced, pulling off his motorcycle helmet and runnng his fingers through his curly hair.

The Killjoys nodded in agreement. To fix the car they had to walk all the way down Route Guano and to 's radio head quarters to get a battery, ne radiator plugs, and gasoline. Yes, there situation did blow.

Fun Ghoul shook his canteen by his ear and turned it upside down.

"We got bigger problems, we're out of water."

"Great! Just great!" Kobra Kid said, jumping up from his place. " We're out in this friggin desert with no water, and the only food we have is stale crackers and old noodles!"

He kicked a rock into a cactus, seriously persed erf.

"Calm down Kobra, we just gotta walk back to town" Party Poison siad, unzipping his jacket. "Lets go before it gets any hotter."

The sun was beating down hard om Route Guano. Heat waves could be seen radiating of the pavement.

Kobra stops walking, falling behid the other Killjoys.

"Cmon Kobra." Fun Ghoul pleaded, he was done with the sun and starting to burn.

Kobra ignored him, squinting his eyes at something in the distance. Party Poison walked bak to him, serching the landscape for what had interested him so much.

There was a speck of purple sticking out from behind a far off rock.

"The hell is that?" Party ask.

"Lets go see." Kobra said, taking out his gun and slowly creeping twords the rock. The rest of the Killjoys fallowed his example.

Party was the first to peak over the rock.

A girl sat there in the dirt. It was her violet hair they had sspotted.

She was messing wih a battery powered Radio. Cloth blotched with dirt and blood was wraped around her palms. Her cloathes were torn and dirty. Her boots were falling appart.

Prty Poison tapped her twice on the head with his index finger, only to get a battery radio thrown past him, hitting Fun Ghoul in the face.

The girl took off, running as fast as her tired legs would carry her.

Party Poison ran after her, calling for her to stop. Damn, sh was fast.

Finally he caught her, his hand gripping her forarm, and spinning her back to him. She struggled and fought and screamed but he didnt let go. The remaining killjoys joined Party Poison.

The girl pulled herself free of Party's grip and fell to the ground, landing on her butt with a thud.

Fun, Jet, Kobra, and Party formed a perimeter around her.

She glared at Party. He had caught her. Looking around, she studied the killjoys faces, smirking when she saw the place her radio had it on Fun Ghoul's face.

"What are you doing out here?" Party asked, looking her in the eye.

She starred right back at him.

"None of your bussiness." she replyed. Her voice was gruff and scratchy it sounded like more of a growl than anything. She was thirsty, her throat was dry. It hurt to talk, it especially hurt to scream like she had when Party had caught her. Screaming had streched her dry lips, the were now cracked and bleeding. Her bandaged palms hurt from holding her back off the ground, but she didnt dare move. She didnt trust the killjoys.

She swallowed hard . "What are you doing sneaking up on people in the middle of the desert?" she rasped, rubbing her sore throat.

"Party, lets take her back to Dr. D. He might have something for her throat" Jet Star suggested.

Party Poison nodded, pulling the girl to her feet. He glanced at the make-shift bandages on her hands.

'What happened?"

there was a long pause before the girl answered.

"I climbed a fence to get away from some creep in a vampire mask."

Party nodded, the Dracs had already tried to get to her.

It was a long walk back to Dr.D's. Fun Ghoul had glared at her the whole way there, the spot on his face had become a brusie

Kobra sat at the cluttered kitchen table, playing with the girls battery rradio.

"She needs a name." Party Poison said sitting across from Kobra and putting his feet up on the table.

"Shes probly got a name Party."

"No, a new name, a killjoy name."

Kobra looked across the table at his friend.

"You want her as a killjoy? Party, we just met her. We dont know who she as, and as you pointed out, we dont even know her name."

"Its Serina." Party interruped.

"Whatever, she attacked us."

Party shook his head, his hair flinging around. "We scared her. C'mon Kobra, four guys she dosent know snuck up on her in the middle of nowhere, and chased her when she ran away."

"YOU CHASED HER! We just watched!"

"Still, it would have been crazy if she didnt freak the fuck out. You saw her hands, the Dracs have been after her before, fer all she knew, we were with the industry."

Kobra was silent for a moment, then only slightly nodded. Party Poison was right. Then he looked back at the tiny radio infront of him, tapping it with his fingers. " I cant get anything on this. Why do you think she has it? The only radio broadcast still goin is-"

Defying rolled in, his wheel chair making dirt trails in the already filthy floor. The two killjoys nodded to him.

"How she doin?" Party ask, leaning twords Dr.D in his chair.

Dr. D shrugged. "There was no serious problem to begin with. Only first degree burns on her hands, and she was a little dehidrated." He said, scratching his chin. "Do you plan to take her into the group?"

Party Poison nodded, taking a drink from a cracked coffee mug that was on the table.

"What will her name be?" Dr. D asked.

Party thought for a moment and smiled.

"Violet Venom."

A/N: yaaaaaaaaaaaay! Im still typing my kh fanfic, I havent forgotton about it. WARNING! You may get explosive eyeball cancer from this fic.

READ AND REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2 New Found Family

Yay a new chaper. See disclaimer in chapter one :)

The new found Killjoy, Viloet, sat sat out behind Defyings radio headquarters. She was once again serching for a signal on her small battery radio. She rubbed her thumb over a scratch in the black paint from where she had thrown it the day before. She had ment to hit Party, not Fun Ghoul. She felt guilty for throwig it at all.

Since they had gotten back, the four boys had been kind to her. Giving her food and water. Sure, there were flecks of rust in the water, and it was a little brown from caroded pipes, but it was cool, and helped her sore throat. She had inquied about a shower, oly to discover that it was just a open pipe sticking out of the wall int the doorless had decided to wait until everyone was asleep to take one.

Party Poison came outside and set snext to her on the steps of the concreet portch, silently applying a band aid to his middle finger. She watched, not wanting to break the silence. There was a loud crash inside the old diner, fallowed by Dr.D yelling for the makers of the crash to settle down. It was most likely Fun and Jet playing a game of keep away with one of Kobra's ceramic unicorns. Party Poison chuckled under his breath.

"What are ya doin with the radio?" he ask after afew long moments of silence.

"Just trying to find a signal." Violet said.

Party nodded. "Dr.D said we should try to talk to ya as much as possible. But ya know what happens when we all talk."

Violet understood. Everytime all the boys attempted conversation someone would say something rude, theyed get excesivly loud, and eventually, there would be a fight. In these short few days, shed witnessed as many as five fights between them. Many of them where over rediculos things, such as who uses what cup or who sits where.

"Well," Party stared, "Dr.D cooked us dinner. Come in when you get hungry."

Party stood and went inside.

It took ten minutes for her to drag herself away from the tiny radio and go inside to the dinner table. There was some kind of meat, unidentifyable by violet, and a glass of water siting at her seat. Specks of copper rust floating in the translucent brown liquid. She smiled, it had been awhile since her last hot meal.

She sat down between Show Pony and Fun Ghoul. Fun Ghoul, having not said a word to her since she had met them, simply kept eating, ignoring her presence. Hed taken the radio thing to heart. Show Pony nudged her and smiled. There was a new face at the table. A girl with tan skin and curly bown hair, she was smiling at Violet.

Violet waved at her. The girls smile brodend as she waved back.

"Violet, this is Grace. Grace this is Vi, our new Killjoy." Party smiled as he said it, he loved the idea of a new recrute.

"So Dr.D," Jet Star said, interuppting the greetings, "what is this...wonderful meal you have prepaired for us this evening?"

Dr.D looked at him over his glass. Then he smiled.

"Its a main corse of bull testacles with a side of your mothers ass. Enjoy."

Grace giggled, trying hard not to spit out her water.

Watching them, listening to them, laughing at there stupid jokes, or there grulling sarcasm, Violet had began to enjoy the Killjoys. Learning things about them she wouldnt know by just listening. All traits equilly endering and obnoxious.

Fun Ghoul burnt everything he cooked, he called it cajun food. Kobra Kid loved unicorns, he collected all the little ceramic figures he could find. Jet Star was almost always sarcastic, but it wasnt always mean spirited. Lastly, Party Poison. He sang in the shower, at breakfast, and in the car. He stayed glued to Grace as much as posssible. He made really stupid faces when he read. He often rolled in the dirt and climbed trees. He seemed to be the leader. Thinking of any of these things brought a smile to Violets otherwise solumn face.

So there she sat in the back yard, thinging of there smiling, lovable faces. Her radio had been sitting infront of her, long sense forgotten. She wasnt worried about any signal, her mind was clouded over with the obnoxiuos smirks of her new found family.

She smiled.

Family.

Two hands clad in leather gloves came down over her eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Hmmm..."Violet mused, stroking her chin, "I dunno, ya got some big ass hands though."

Party smirked, removing his hands from her face and tussling her hair as they fell to his sides.

"Whater ya doin out here this late?" Party ask, resting his arm on her shoulder.

"Messing with the radio."

"Ah-ha! Attempting to contact your home planet! Well ET, im sorry to inform you that that ship has sailed."

Violet shoves him, a grin spreading on her face. Party smirked and regained is balance. He then streched out his long arms and let out a big yawn.

Violet smiled up at him.

"Whaaaaat?"

"Do that again."

"What?"

"Open your maouth and make your face dissappear."

Party made a face at her, she stuck out her tounge in return. His index finger and thumb came down over it, holding it out over her mouth. She crinckled her nose, his hands tasted like sweat.

Her teeth came down on his fingers, causing him to pull them away.

"Keep your filthy paws outta my mouth. You never wash 'em." Violet said, pinching his arm.

He pinched her back.

"Are you saying that if I go wash my hands right now,"

"No, keep them away."

Party smirked, she was fun to mess with.

Something sudden caught their attentions. The small radio was talking, rather, someone was talking on the radio. Screaming.

Help.

A/N: yep, so this one made violet sound a little ghetto. Shes starting to talk like me -u-

r and r


End file.
